Camp
by TatraMegami
Summary: People from Tenchi, Sailor Moon, DBGT, and Gundam wing go to camp.
1. Camp?

Camp   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Mom I don't want to go to summer camp, they won't have an arcade there," Serena said. 

"Oh Serena," her mom said. 

"Serena quit whining, besides Mina and the others are coming, Setsuna said she was coming too," Rini said. 

"But I don't wanna," Serena whined. 

"You're going, and that's that, now go pack," her mom replied. 

Serena sighed and she left with Rini to pack.   
  


"Go to summer camp with Relena!?" Heero asked. 

"Yes we have to protect her, she is the ruler of the Cinq Kingdom," Quatre replied. 

"Do we have to?" Duo whined. 

"Yes," Noin replied. 

Heero and Duo sighed, each for their own reasons, Heero because he'd be with Relena and Duo because he couldn't play video games all summer.   
  


"You and Bulma signed Trunks me up for camp?" Gohan said when his mom told him. 

"Yes, and I signed your dad up to be a councilor and Bulma signed Vegeta up too," Chichi replied. 

"I guess I'll go pack," Gohan said as he left.   
  


"You and Chichi signed Gohan and me up for camp?" Trunks said the same thing Gohan said when Bulma told him. 

"Yes, and we signed Goku and Vegeta up to be councilors," Bulma replied. 

"Will they have electricity?" Trunks asked. 

"Um yeah, they should have electricity, why?" Bulma answered. 

"Uh no reason," Trunks replied. 

"I'm going to go tell Vegeta, don't forget to pack," Bulma said as she walked towards the door. 

"Can I call Gohan?" Trunks asked. 

"Sure, just don't stay on to long," Bulma replied. 

"Kay," he said as he picked up the phone. 

He dialed Gohans number, Chichi picked up. 

"Hi, can I talk to Gohan?" Trunks asked. 

"Sure, he's upstairs packing, I'll go get him," Chichi replied. 

A few seconds later Gohan picked up the phone. 

"Hi," he said. 

"Hey, I had and idea, they'll probably have electricity at camp, right?" Trunks asked. 

"Uh, yeah," Gohan answered. 

"Well then we can pack a TV, a VCR, the SEGA, and some games, and we can play video games," Trunks said. 

"Yeah!" Gohan replied. 

"I WILL NOT GO TO STUPID CAMP AND BE A STUPID COUNCILOR!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled. 

"Yikes," Gohan said. 

"Yeah, I better go and get to my room before Vegeta comes in," Trunks replied. 

"K, see ya later," Gohan said. 

"See ya," Trunks replied. 

He hung up the phone and went to his room to start packing.   
  


"What's camp?" Sasami asked. 

"It's some where that you have fun at with other kids," Tenchi replied. 

"Other kids?" Ryoko asked. 

"Yeah at camp, my dad signed us all up," Tenchi said. 

"He got us another job, as councilors, since we're too old to go to camp," Kiyone said. 

"Well who ever's going should go pack," Tenchi said. 

"I guess we should leave and pack, come on Mihoshi," Kiyone said. 

"Bye," Mihoshi said as she fallowed Kiyone out. 

Tenchi left to go tell Washu and pack. Ryoko and Ayeka left to pack, and Sasami left to start dinner before packing.   
  


*A few days later*   
  


"Hey Serena, Rini, Darien," Mina said as they got to the bus stop. 

"Hey guys," Serena and Rini replied at the same time. 

"Hi," Darien said. 

Serena and Rini each had one of Darien's arm. 

Just then the bus pulled up. 

"Bye Darien," Mina, Raye, Amy, and Lita said as they got on the bus and sat down. 

"Bye," Rini said as she gave Darien a hug and got on the bus. 

"Bye muffin, I wish I didn't have to go," Serena said as she gave him a hug. 

"Bye meat-ball head," Darien said as Serena got on the bus. 

"Haruka, Michiru, I didn't know you coming," Serena said. 

"Yeah we decided to come and look over Hotaru," Michiru answered. 

"You're are first stop," Haruka said. 

Serena sat down. 

Haruka was driving, Michiru and Setsuna were sitting behind Haruka, Rini and Hotaru were in the front to the right, Mina and Raye were behind Setsuna and Michiru, Lita and Amy were behind Rini and Hotaru, Serena sat behind Mina and Raye. 

Haruka drove for a while and then stopped at a bus stop. 5 boys, a girl, and a councilor got on. The girl sat next to Serena, two of the guys sat down behind Lita and Amy, two other guys sat down behind Serena and the girl, the councilor and a boy sat down behind the boys on the right. 

"Hi I'm Serena," Serena said to the girl as Haruka started the bus. 

"My name's Relena," the girl replied. 

Serena and Relena started talking as Haruka drove. They paused as the bus stopped. 

This time 6 girls and one boy got on. The girl with purple hair and the girl with light blue hair sat down behind the boys on the left, both didn't look happy that they had to sit together. The girl with pinkish, red hair and the boy sat down behind the councilor and the boy. The girl with dark blue hair and the girl with blonde hair sat behind the girl with purple hair and the girl with light blue hair. The girl with blue hair, that looked like she was Rini and Hotaru's age, sat the boy and girl with pinkish, red hair. Haruka started the bus again. Relena and Serena stated talking. 

A while later Haruka stopped the bus. Two boys and two men got on. The two boys raced down and sat in the back. The two men walked down. 

"Great, now I get to sit with Kakorot," the man with hair that stuck up muttered. 

They sat down in the back with the boys. Haruka started the bus again.   
  


*half an hour later*   
  


Haruka stopped the bus and every one got out. Setsuna got up on a platform and picked up a microphone. 

"Attention, my name is Setsuna for those who don't know, I will tell you wh your councilors will be and your cabin. First group, Wufei, Gohan, Trunks, and Tenchi, you'll be with Vegeta in cabin A. Second group, Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre, you'll be with Goku in cabin B. Third group, Relena, Serena, Rini, and Hotaru, you'll be with Noin and me in cabin C. Fourth group, Lita, Mina, Amy, and Raye, you'll be in cabin D with Haruka and Michiru. Fifth group, Ayeka, Ryoko, Washu, and Sasami, your with Kiyone and Mihoshi in cabin E," Setsuna announced. 

Every one went to their cabins, every one except Setsuna, Haruka, Gohan and Trunks. 

Haruka and Setsuna were putting away the microphone and getting left over stuff out of the bus. 

"Excuse me but do you have electricity?" Trunks asked. 

"Uh, yeah," Haruka replied. 

Trunks and Gohan grinned at each other and left. 


	2. Settling In

NOTE: thanks to all the people who reviewed. I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Tenchi, and DBGT, if I did I'd be reading a book right now.   
  
  
  


Chapter two   
  


"So what are we going to first?" Gohan asked. 

He and Trunks were on the top bunk deciding what to do. 

"How 'bout we decide who gets the top bunk?" Trunks suggested. 

"I get it!" Gohan yelled. 

"No, I do!" Trunks yelled. 

"I'm smarter than you!" 

"Well my dad is the prince of the Saiyans!" 

"My dad is stronger than yours!" 

"My dad ascended before your dad!" 

"My dad was a Super Saiyan before yours!" 

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta yelled. 

"But we're deciding who get's the top bunk," Trunks said. 

"Decide now or he will get the top bunk," Vegeta said, pointing to Tenchi who was on the bottom of the second bunk. 

"You can have the top bunk," Gohan said. 

Gohan got down and started putting bags under the bunk. 

Then Trunks hung three blankets over the ends so the bottom bunk was like a cave. Then he took a TV out from a bag, a SEGA, and some video games. Gohan started to hook the SEGA up and Trunks started to plug the TV in. 

"What are you doing?" Tenchi asked Trunks, who was wiggling under the bunk he and Wufei had. 

"Plugging this in," Trunks replied holding up the cord. 

"Under the bed?" Wufei asked, looking down. 

"I would of picked up the bed, but I'd probably smash you," Trunks replied. 

He plugged the cord in. 

"Hey Gohan, how 'bout some help?" Trunks asked. 

"Sure, I finished hooking up the SEGA," Gohan said as he came over. 

He took Trunks's hand, pulled and went crashing through the wall as Trunks came free. 

"Are you ok?" Tenchi asked. 

"Uh yeah, for now," Trunks replied. 

All the kids and councilors came out after hearing the crash. 

"What's this, I leave you alone for a second and you crash thru the wall!" Vegeta yelled. 

"Uh, sorry," the two boys replied. 

"Kakorot come take care of your brat!" Vegeta yelled. 

Goku walked up to talk to Gohan. 

"And as for you," Vegeta said looking at Trunks. 

Trunks gulped, thinking of the worst. 

"I'm gonna tell Bulma when we get home, now fix the cabin," Vegeta said as he went inside. 

Trunks sighed. He and Gohan went up to Haruka who showed them where some wood and tools were and they started to fix the cabin. 

Every one went back to their cabins once the excitement was over.   
  


Relena, Serena, Rini, Hotaru, Noin, and Setsuna went back to their cabin. 

"That sure was weird," Relena said as she sat down on the bottom of the bunk that she and Serena shared. 

"Yeah, it's not often that you see two boys crash through a wall," Serena replied. 

"Rini do you want to come with me to recruit people for cooking dinner? You too Hotaru," Setsuna asked. 

"Sure," Rini and Hotaru replied. 

They went out side and went over to cabin D. They knocked on the door. Lita answered it after a second. 

"Hi Lita, do you want to help us cook dinner?" Rini asked. 

"Sure, I'll be out in a second," Lita replied. 

She went in side for a few seconds and then came back out. Then they went to cabin E and Rini knocked on the door. Kiyone opened the door. 

"Hi, we're looking for volunteers to help cook dinner," Hotaru said. 

"I'll ask if any one wants to, Sasami probably will," Kiyone replied. 

She went in side for a little bit and then came out with the girl that looked like she was Rini's age. 

"Sasami was the only one who wanted to do it," Kiyone said. 

"That's okay, we'll do with four people," Lita replied. 

"I'll show you where the kitchen is," Setsuna said. 

They went to the kitchen and started deciding what to make for dinner. 

"How 'bout we just make beans and hot-dogs?" Rini suggested. 

"Yeah that's a great idea, you always have beans and hot-dogs at camp," Lita replied. 

So they started making beans and hot-dogs.   
  


A while later they called every one to the mess hall and started handing out plates, letting every one serve themselves. 

Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks took two plates each and started piling them with food. Serena took two hot-dogs and a pile of beans. And the rest just took one hot-dog and some beans. Then they all sat down at tables, allowing the people who knew each other but were in different cabins to sit together. 

Serena, Raye, Mina, Amy, and Lita sat at one table. Rini, Hotaru, Gohan, Trunks, and Sasami all sat at one table. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Relena all sat together. Ayeka, Ryoko, Washu, and Tenchi sat at one table. The councilors all sat together. 

Serena started telling the others about Relena while the ate. Rini, Hotaru, and Sasami talked about things. While Gohan and Trunks just ate. Relena started telling the piolets about Serena, Rini, and Hotaru. 

"Hey," Ayeka said as Ryoko stole some of her beans. 

"What?" Ryoko said, eating the beans. 

"Those were my beans," Ayeka said. 

"So?" Ryoko said, taking more of Ayeka's beans. 

"You," Ayeka said. 

Then they started fighting. 

"Girls, calm down," Kiyone tried to get them to stop. 

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta yelled. 

The two girls stopped fighting and went back to eating. 

"Hey I meant to ask you, what happened when you crashed through the wall?" Rini asked. 

"Um I was plugging in the TV that I brought so we could play video games-" Trunks was interrupted by Duo. 

"Did I hear you say 'Video games'?" Duo asked. 

"Uh, yeah," Trunks replied. 

"Man I wish I was with them," Duo muttered. 

"As I was saying, I had to go under the bed to plug it in and when I plugged it in I couldn't get out from under the bed, so Gohan helped me and we went the wall," Trunks finished what he was saying before Duo interrupted him. 

"Oh," Rini said, and went back to eating. 

When every one was done they went back to the cabins. 

Relena and Serena were talking while Rini and Hotaru read, when some one knocked on the door. Relena got up to answer it. 

"Duo, what are you doing here?" Relena asked. 

"Can I speak to Setsuna?" Duo asked. 

"Sure I'll go get her," Relena replied as she went to get Setsuna. 

A second later she and Setsuna came in. (The councilors have their own rooms) 

"I was wondering if I could be moved to cabin A," Duo said. 

"Um I don't know, we'll have to talk to the other people in your cabin," Setsuna replied. 

"I'm sure they won't mind, and Wufei won't mind switching with me," Duo said. 

"Alright, we'll go ask, just let me tell Noin where I'm going," Setsuna said as she went into the back room. 

"Duo, why do you want to switch with Wufei?" Relena asked. 

"They got video games, and all I got is a game boy and a few games that I brought with out Heero knowing," Duo replied. 

Just then Setsuna came out and they left. 

They went to cabin B first. 

"Would any of you mind if Duo switched with Wufei?" Setsuna asked. 

"Nope," Trowa said. 

"Not really," Quatre, who was kind of mad at Duo for painting his violin case pink, said. 

"I don't mind," Goku said. 

"Heero?" Duo asked after a while. 

"No," Heero said. 

"Alright, let's go ask Wufei," Setsuna said. 

They left, went over to cabin A and knocked. Trunks answered after a while. 

"Hey we came to ask Wufei if he doesn't mind switching with me," Duo said. 

"I don't mind," Wufei, who had heard Duo, said. 

"Well get your stuff together and we can go to cabin B," Setsuna replied. 

Wufei got his stuff and then he, Duo and Setsuna went to cabin B. They got Duo's stuff and then Duo and Setsuna went back to cabin A. 

"When you get settled in, it's time for lights out, we have a busy day tomorrow," Setsuna said as she went into the back room to talk to Vegeta. 

"How did you get her to agree to letting you switch with Wufei?" Tenchi asked. 

"Well Heero didn't mind because he thought that I had left my game boy at home and I'd drive him crazy, Trowa didn't mind either, Quatre was a little mad at me 'cause I painted his violin case pink," Duo replied. 

Setsuna came out of the back room and left. Duo finished putting the stuff he needed away and they turned out the lights, although that doesn't mean they all went to sleep. Gohan and Trunks were playing video games, and Duo was playing WarioLand II. 


	3. The First Day!

NOTE: thanks for all the reviews, hope you like this chapter. I don't own Tenchi, Sailor Moon, DBGT, or Gundam Wing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter three   
  


Ayeka woke up to Setsuna on the microphone, telling them that breakfast at 9:30, and asking if Sasami and Lita wanted to make breakfast. Ayeka looked at her clock, it was 8:30. She listened to Sasami getting up, dressing, and leaving. She sighed, got up, and started to get dressed. When she was done she looked around the room, Washu was already up and dressed and was sitting on the top bunk that she and Sasami shared typing something on the her computer, Ryoko was still asleep. Ayeka got a book and started reading. 

At 9:25 Ryoko woke up. 

"Breakfast is at 9:30," Washu said, not even looking up from her computer. 

"And what time is it now?" Ryoko asked. 

"It's 9:25," Washu replied. 

"Why didn't some one wake me up?" Ryoko asked. 

"Miss Setsuna woke us up at 8:30, you just didn't hear it," Ayeka replied. 

Ryoko got up and started to get dressed. When she was done the five of them went to the mess hall. Only Serena was missing. Gohan, Duo, and Trunks looked tired. Ayeka and Ryoko both saw Tenchi at the same time and rushed over. Tenchi was with Trunks, Duo, and Gohan. They were complaining that they were tired. 

"Well you shouldn't of stayed up so late," Tenchi said. 

"We were planning on sleeping until a few minutes before breakfast, but Vegeta got us up at 8:30, right after Setsuna woke us up," Trunks complained. 

"Tenchi, I missed you," Ryoko said. 

"Lord Tenchi, good morning," Ayeka said. 

"Why do you call him Lord?" Duo asked. 

"Because he is related to the Jurai royal family," Ayeka replied. 

"Huh? Never mind," Duo said, confused. 

"Hi Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Gohan, and Trunks," Sasami, who was handing out plates, said. 

"Good morning Sasami," Tenchi replied. 

Sasami left to go give plates to Rini and Hotaru. Just then Serena came in and went over to Rini and Hotaru. 

"Hey people, breakfast is ready," Lita said as she and Sasami rolled a giant cart out of the kitchen. 

"Yum, food," Duo said as they got up. 

They went over to the cart where Lita and Sasami were handing out food. On the cart there were pancakes, eggs, bacon, the little boxes of cereal, toast, butter, jelly, milk, orange juice, and apple juice. 

"Wow, you really out done your selves," Rini said. 

"Well it's the first day, and we got to prepare ourselves," Lita said. 

Every one got what they wanted and sat down. This time people didn't stay with the people that they came with. Rini, Hotaru, Sasami, Lita, and Washu sat together. Tenchi, Duo, Gohan, Trunks, Ayeka, and Ryoko sat together. Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Mina sat at one table. Relena, Serena, Quatre, Raye, and Amy sat together. 

They were all eating and talking when Ryoko stole some of Ayeka's bacon and they started fighting. 

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, OR DO I HAVE TO BLOW YOU UP?" Vegeta yelled. 

They stopped fighting. 

"I'd like to see him try," Ayeka and Ryoko muttered. 

"Ok," Vegeta said as he started to powered up. 

"Dad, mom said that you weren't supposed to blow people up," Trunks said. 

"Uh yeah, Bulma said so," Gohan said. 

"Fine," Vegeta said as he sat back down and went back to eating. 

Ayeka and Ryoko went back to eating, and every one went back to talking. 

When they were done eating they all went out side where Setsuna was announcing what they were doing that day. 

"Good morning, today you get to decide what you're going to do. You could swim with Michiru, you could do crafts with Mihoshi and Kiyone, train with Vegeta and Goku, you could cook with Haruka, and work on computers with Noin and me. Every one who wants to swim go and change, then meet Michiru by the lake. Every one who wants to do crafts go to Kiyone and Mihoshi. Every one who wants to train, go with Vegeta and Goku they will show you where you go. Every one who wants to cook, go to the kitchen. Every one who wants to work on their computer fallow me," Setsuna said as she got off the platform that she was standing on. 

Amy, Mina, Ryoko, Ayeka, Serena, Relena, and Duo went with Michiru to the lake. Heero, and Washu went with Setsuna and Noin. Sasami, Lita, Hotaru, and Rini went with Haruka. Gohan, Trunks, Wufei, and Tenchi went with Vegeta and Goku. Trowa, Quatre, and Raye went with Mihoshi and Kiyone. 

Amy and Michiru got in the water, but every one else just sat around and talked. After a while Serena and Relena got in the water. Then Michiru got out of the water. 

"How about we have a race, to the other side of the lake and back, who ever wins gets to race me," Michiru suggested. 

"Sure," Duo said. 

"Fine with me, miss Michiru," Ayeka said. 

"Fine," Ryoko said. 

They all went over to the waters edge. 

"On your marks, get set, go!" Michiru said and every one jumped into the water. 

They raced over to the first edge and then the other. Amy won. Then she and Michiru went to the waters edge. 

"On your marks, get set, go!," Duo yelled. 

And off they went. They were evenly matched. They were coming back from the other end. Duo watched the edge carefully while the girls cheered. They came closer, and they tied. 

"Wow, that was so close," Serena said as she and Relena handed towels to Amy and Michiru. 

"I know," Amy replied. 

"Well let's go to the cabins and shower, it's almost time for lunch," Michiru said as she looked at her watch. 

The others nodded and they left. 

When they finished showering, they went to the mess hall. Every one but Tenchi, Gohan, Trunks, Wufei, Goku, and Vegeta was there already. There was PB 'n' J, baloney sandwiches, and roast beef sandwiches. Every one got what they want and sat down. 

"If any one wants something made that we haven't made, please let us know," Lita announced. 

Just then, Tenchi, Gohan, Trunks, Wufei, Goku, and Vegeta came in. They their got food and sat down. 

Amy, Mina, Ryoko, Ayeka, Serena, Relena, and Raye sat at one table. Trowa, Quatre, Heero, and Washu all sat together. Sasami, Lita, Hotaru, and Rini sat at a table together. Tenchi, Gohan, Trunks, Duo, and Wufei sat together at a table. 

They started eating and talking, and for once Ryoko and Ayeka didn't fight over their food. 

When every one finished eating they went back to their cabins. Duo, Trunks and Gohan started playing video games, while Tenchi read. Heero worked on his laptop, while Trowa and Quatre played chess, and Wufei meditated. Relena and Serena talked while Hotaru and Rini played Clue. Lita and Mina talked while Amy studied and Raye meditated. Sasami read while Ryoko and Ayeka fought and Washu worked on her computer.   
  



	4. A Contest?

NOTE: thanks for the reviews. I don't own, Gundam Wing, DBGT, Sailor Moon or Tenchi.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter four   
  


At 5:00 Lita, Rini, Hotaru, and Sasami went to the kitchen to make dinner. They decided to make macaroni and cheese. An hour later they called every one to dinner. Relena, Serena, Ryoko, and Washu sat together. Rini, Hotaru, Sasami, Ayeka, and Lita sat together at a table. Duo, Heero, Trunks, Gohan, and Tenchi sat at a table together. Quatre, Trowa, Raye, Mina, and Amy sat at one table. They started eating. 

"Look at me," Duo said as he stuck his and Heero's plastic knives up his nose. 

"Eww, gross," Rini and Hotaru said. 

"Good thing Heero didn't need his knife," Wufei said. 

"Watch me," Trunks said as he put his spoon on his nose. 

Every one who was watching him laughed. 

"Now watch me," Gohan said as he put his plate of macaroni on his head and balanced it. 

"I can do that," Duo said as he put Heero's plate on his head. 

"Hey," Heero said. 

Duo now had the plastic knives up his nose and Heero's plate on his head. Then he took Tenchi's spoon and put it on his nose. Then he started eating. Heero took back his plate. 

When every one was done eating, and Duo got all the utensils off him self, they all went to the cabins. Relena, Serena, Rini, and Hotaru were playing Clue. Mina, Lita, Raye and Amy were playing Go Fish. Gohan, Trunks, and Duo played video games while Tenchi played Game Boy. Heero, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa played hearts. Ayeka, Ryoko, Washu, and Sasami played war. 

After a while they went to bed. 

In the morning Setsuna woke them up at 8:30 again. Sasami and Lita went to make breakfast. Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre went down to the mess hall at 9:00. At 9:18 every one but Serena, Gohan, Trunks, and Duo came in. At 9:25 Serena, Gohan, Trunks, and Duo came in. At 9:30 Sasami and Lita came out with the cart. This time there was only the little boxes of cereal, toast, butter, jelly, milk, orange juice, and apple juice. Every one got what they wanted and sat down. 

Serena, Relena, Rini, Hotaru, Sasami, Lita, and Heero sat at one table. Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Raye, Washu, and Amy sat together. Ryoko, Ayeka, Duo, Tenchi, Gohan, Mina, and Trunks sat at one table together. They started eating. 

Rini, Hotaru, Lita, and Sasami talked about cooking, while Relena and Serena talked about princesses, and Heero just ate. 

"The grosses thing that I have ever ate was Serena's cooking," Rini said. 

"What! You take that back!" Serena yelled. 

"Nope," Rini said. 

Serena and Rini started fighting. 

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" Vegeta yelled. 

They stopped fighting and went back to eating, both muttering about how harmless their fighting was and that they weren't that loud. 

When they were done eating the went out side to see what they were going to do that day. 

"Today we will begin the contest. For those who don't know what the contest is I will tell you. In the contest there are two bases, one on one side of the lake, and one on the other. You have to try to get the other sides flag and the side that gets the flag will compete with the other groups. Today cabin A and B will compete. The councilors will decide a captain and the captain will think up a strategy. The councilor will give help when asked, but they can't make up the whole plan or suggest with out being asked. The captain will decide where to put all the team mates. There will be one person to guard the flag, and every one else will try to get the flag. Haruka will give out flags, and arm bands to show which group you're from," Setsuna announced. 

The people from cabin A and B went to Haruka and she gave them arm bands and she gave the Councilors the flag. And then they went to the bases to decide who is captain. 

"Hmm," Vegeta said as he looked at every one in the base. 

He had made them stand up against the wall while he inspected them. 

"You, and don't think I chose you because you're my son," Vegeta said, pointing to Trunks. 

"Yes," Trunks said. 

"Now make up a strategy," Vegeta said. 

"Yes sir," Trunks replied, saluting Vegeta. 

They sat down on the bunks and started making a strategy. 

"Alright, Gohan, you'll be the guard. I'll fly across the lake and get their attention, while Duo and Tenchi take a boat, and we'll all try to get the flag, got it?" Trunks asked. 

"Yes," the others replied. 

Mean while Goku was thinking. He closed his eyes and twirled around in a circle. 

"You," he said, stopping and pointing to Heero. 

They all sat down on the bunks, except Heero who stood. 

"Trowa, you'll be the guard, Quatre and Wufei you'll go to the other side in a boat and try to get the flag," Heero said. 

"What about you?" Goku asked. 

"I'll go around the lake," Heero said. 

They all went out side. The other campers could either watch or do something else. At lunch time the competitors would have lunch at their bases, while every one else had theirs in the mess hall. The guards were in place and the others went out. 

Heero crept along the lake's edge. He heard a sound and looked up, the purple haired guy that Duo sits with was _flying_ across the lake. Heero blinked and continued creeping along the lake's edge. 

Trunks flew across the lake. _Let's see, two of them in a boat, can't see the other one, and one of them is in the base._ Trunks said to him self. He landed just out side the base. 

"Hmm should I get the flag now or get it later?" Trunks asked himself out loud. 

He decided to get the flag then. He went in and found a gun touching his forehead. 

"Go back outside or I'll shoot," Trowa said. 

Trunks backed up until he was out side. Then Trowa closed the door. Trunks waited a bit before opening the door a crack and peering in. Trowa was still pointing the gun at the door where the persons head would be. Trowa started to walk up to the door. Trunks closed the door and flew up to the roof. He looked at the lake, Duo and Tenchi were almost across the lake, but then again Quatre and Wufei were almost across too. He still couldn't find Heero. He sat down on the roof to wait for Duo and Tenchi so that they could make up a plan. 

"I wonder if guns are allowed," Trunks asked him self. 

Heero crept along, he was almost to the base, the others weren't there because they were delayed when they met the enemy. He crept a bit further and he was finally there. He crept up to the window and looked in, one of the black haired guys that Duo sat with stood guarding the flag. Heero opened the door just to see what he would do, and a small ball of energy came flying out. (Heero wasn't in front of the door)Heero dived into the water as the guy came out to see who opened the door. 

"I don't get it, the energy ball that I shot would just hurt a normal guy a little, not disintegrate him," Gohan said as he looked around. 

He decided that it must of been the wind. Heero got out of the water and started to inspect the base. (From the outside)   
  
  
  


******************************************************************************   
  
  
  


who do you think should win? I don't know who should win, cabin A (Gohan, Duo, Trunks, and Tenchi) can fight, but cabin B (Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, and Heero) are trained to be soldiers, so I don't know who should win. Review me with the answers, thanks! 


	5. Who Won?

NOTE: there is going to be more contests, it's going to be like cabin B against cabin C and who ever wins against cabin D, and so on. I don't own Sailor Moon, Tenchi, DBGT, or Gundam Wing.   
  
  
  


Chapter five   
  


Heero found a door behind the base and opened it a crack. He looked in and saw that there was a hall. He crept thru the hall and opened the door on the end a bit. He looked in and saw the flag, operantly he didn't know about the door. Heero settled down to watch the flag, and wait for Wufei and Quatre to come. 

The other campers were siting in the mess hall not really doing anything. Mina, Raye, Relena, Serena, Rini and Hotaru were playing Clue. Washu was typing in her computer, with Amy looking over her shoulder. Ayeka and Ryoko were outside looking to see if they could find Tenchi. Lita and Sasami were making lunch for every one in the mess hall. 

"Who do you think will win?" Hotaru asked. 

"Hm, well I don't know much about cabin A or B, so I can't really tell you," Serena replied. 

"I think that cabin B will win, Heero can do any thing," Relena said. 

"Nah, cabin A will win, Tenchi can get the flag," Ryoko said. 

"Hmm, you both say that, but if my Darien wore here, whatever cabin he was in would win," Serena said. 

"But Heero, would win," Relena said. 

"No Tenchi would win," Ryoko said. 

They started fight about who would win, while Hotaru and Rini played for Serena and Relena. 

"I bet it was Plum in the Ball Room with the Lead Pipe, Serena do you have any cards?" Rini said. 

"What?" Serena asked, confused. 

"Plum in the Ball Room with the Lead Pipe," Rini replied. 

"Yeah," Serena showed Rini a card. 

The rest of the girls took their turn. 

"I'd like to make an accusation, it was Plum in the Study with the Lead Pipe," Rini said as she checked the envelope. 

"You won!" Hotaru said. 

They put the game away and went outside. 

"Here help me with this," Sasami said as she handed a blanket to Rini. 

"What's it for?" Hotaru asked. 

"We decided to have a picnic, after all I's no fair that the boys can eat out side and we can't," Sasami said. 

She and Rini went back inside and came out with sandwiches. Lita came out with soda. They sat down and started to eat. 

Mean while the boys started to eat their lunches too. Trunks ate his on the roof. Trowa ate his with his gun on hin lap, listening for the door. Duo and Tenchi ate theirs on the boat, they were almost there. Quatre and Wufei ate their lunch on the boat to. Gohan ate his while listening to the door, still powered up a little. Heero went back along the hall and ate his lunch by the door leading outside. 

When they were done eating lunch Quatre and Wufei started to the shore. They got there in a few minutes and Wufei crept up to the Door and opened it. (The same way Heero did.) A small energy blast came flying out. Then Gohan came over to the door (the guards are only allowed to go as far as the door, unless someone has the flag) and started throwing energy blasts at Wufei, who dodged them. Just then Heero dashed out and took the flag, he ran down the hall with Gohan after him. When he reached the door Quatre came out and took the flag from Heero and ran to the lake where Wufei had the boat and got in. They started rowing to the other side. Gohan flew towards them and Quatre jumped in the water with the flag. He swam diagonally to the shore where Heero was running. When he reached the shore Heero took the flag and ran the rest of the way to the cabins. When he reached the mess hall the girls were cleaning up from lunch. He burst in and held the flag up. 

"You won!" Relena squealed as she hugged him. 

"Good job, now you can tell the other competitors that you won and then we will go on with the normal activities," Setsuna said. 

Heero left to go tell the others they had won, with Relena fallowing him. 

He arrived at the base, knocked twice and went in. 

"We won," Heero said to Trowa. 

Trowa nodded and picked up the flag. They went to get the others. They found Trunks on the roof, Tenchi waiting for Duo and Duo trapped in a room in back of the base. Then Duo, Tenchi and Trunks went over to their base to clean their mess that they made, while Trowa, Heero, Wufei, and Quatre started to clean. 

Half an hour the went back to the mess hall and just sat around having a mini party. Tenchi, Gohan, Trunks, and Duo were in their cabin being yelled at by Vegeta for losing. 

At 5:00 Lita, Sasami, Rini, Hotaru, and Mina started to make dinner. 

"what are we gonna make?" Mina asked. 

"How about we ask cabin B?" Hotaru suggested. 

"Great idea, how 'bout you and Rini go and ask?" Lita replied. 

Rini and Hotaru left to ask. They went over to cabin B and knocked on the door. Goku answered. 

"Hi! We came to as what the winners wanted for dinner," Rini said. 

"I'll go ask them," Goku replied as he went inside to ask. 

A few seconds later he came out. 

"They want hamburgers," he said. 

The girls nodded and left. 

"They want hamburgers," Rini said as they came in the kitchen. 

Lita nodded and she and Sasami got to work.   
  
  
  
  
  


I know it's short but it's the end of the contest more will be out soon, I have already started the next chapter. 


	6. Cabin B Against C

I know this one is kind of short too but I can't decide who should win the contest between cabin B and C, so please review and tell me who you think should win. NOTE: I do not own DBGT, Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or Tenchi   
  


Chapter six   
  


An hour later they finished making dinner and called every one to the mess hall. Everyone got their food and sat down. 

"How about we make a toast to cabin B," Sasami suggested. 

Everyone agreed and they did the toast. Then they started eating. Cabin A was making fun of cabin B, and cabin B was trying to ignore them by talking about how they captured the flag, talking very loudly. 

When they were done eating they went to their cabins and just sat around talking. Rini and Hotaru were playing Uno while Relena and Serena were reading while listening to music. Heero was staring at the ceiling, while Trowa and Quatre played chess, and Wufei was reading a book on fencing. Trunks and Gohan were playing SEGA, while Tenchi read, and Duo played Game Boy. Mina, and Lita were playing Donkey, while Amy read and Raye meditated. Ayeka and Ryoko fought while Sasami and Washu played Old Maid. An hour later they went to sleep. 

At 8:30 Setsuna woke every one up. Lita and Sasami went to the kitchen to make breakfast. At 9:25 every one went to the mess hall. Lita and Sasami had made toast and they had little boxes of cereal. Every one got what they wanted and sat down. 

Lita, Sasami, Mina, and Amy sat at a table. Raye, Serena, Relena, and Quatre sat together. Trunks, Gohan, Duo, and Tenchi sat together at a table. Rini, Hotaru, Trowa, and Heero sat together. Wufei, Washu, Ayeka, and Ryoko sat at a table together. Every started eating. 

"Slow down meatball head, you'd think that you were starved the way you're eating," Raye said. 

"Mph I'm mph hungry," Serena said thru a mouthful of toast. 

"Could you say it again, when you're done that mouthful," Raye said. 

Serena nodded and swallowed. 

"Im really hungry," Serena said with her mouth clear. 

"Better," Raye muttered. 

They continued eating. All was peaceful, until Ryoko took Ayeka's piece of toast. 

"That's mine," Ayeka said. 

"You snooze, you lose, princess," Ryoko said as she took a bite of the toast. 

"Why, you," Ayeka said. 

"What about me?" Ryoko asked. 

"You're an-" Ayeka was interrupted by Vegeta. 

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta yelled. 

"Sheesh," Ryoko muttered. 

When every one was done eating they went outside. 

"Today cabin B will compete against cabin C, go to Haruka to get your flags and then go back to your cabins," Setsuna said. 

Cabins B and C went to Haruka to get their flags and arm bands. Then they went back to their cabins. Goku picked Heero again, while Setsuna and Noin huddled. After a while they picked Rini. Then they all went outside and went to the base and started making a strategy. 

"Serena, you'll guard the flag, Relena, you'll take the boat across, and Hotaru and I'll sneak around the lake," Rini said. 

"Right," Serena, Relena, and Hotaru chorused. 

Relena, Rini and Hotaru set out. 

"Hotaru, when you don't feel well, you can stop and rest," Rini said. (This is around S for the Sailor Moon people) 

Hotaru nodded. They walked around the lake, Hotaru was a little bit behind Rini 'cause she stopped for a while. 

Mean while Heero was sneaking along the lake's edge when he ran into Hotaru. 

"What are you doing here?" Heero asked. 

"Walking to your base," Hotaru answered. 

Rini had let her catch up and told her to stall Heero for as long as possible, while she ran ahead. 

"So how are you going to get the flag?" Hotaru asked. 

Heero didn't answer. 

"Well? Are you going to answer me?" Hotaru asked. 

"None of your business," Heero replied. 

"Why?" Hotaru asked. 

Again Heero didn't answer. Hotaru sighed, _"this is useless, he won't answer questions, so asking is useless, this is wasting time. I'm gonna go."_ Hotaru thought to herself. 

Hotaru walked away with a sigh. Heero didn't notice, he already continued creeping along. 

"To bad Rini's plan didn't work, that guy didn't really notice me at all! He only answered me when I kept bugging him," Hotaru said to herself. 

Meanwhile Rini was running along the lake, she could see the other sides base. Relena was already there, she was peering into a window. 

"Who's guarding? Did you try any thing yet?" Rini asked as she tried to catch her breath. 

"It's Trowa. I tried to get in, but he has his gun," Relena answered. 

"Hmm, let's make a plan while we wait for Hotaru," Rini said. 

"Okay," Relena said. 

"This is the base that cabin A had, so we know that there is a back door. We can go in and Hotaru will stall Trowa, so we can get the flag," Rini said. 

Relena nodded and she went to the hallway at the back of the base while Rini waited for Hotaru. 

Heero was inspecting the base, he had not inspected it before, he found a door in the back of the base. Just then Wufei and Quatre came around the base. They got to work on planing a way to get the flag. 

"You go in and distract her, I'll go through the back and try to get the flag, Quatre will get the boat ready, and then go to the back. Wufei, you'll try to get the flag and go to the back, we'll try to do it like before, only with some changes," Heero said. 

The other two nodded and they got to work. 


	7. Hotaru Won!

Note: I don't own DBGT, Tenchi, Sailor Moon, or Gundam Wing. 

Sorry I took so long, but this chapter is long so... I'm disappointed in you people, I didn't get any replies about who should win the contest so I picked who won. I'm asking again, who should win, cabin C (Relena, Rini, Hotaru, and Serena) or cabin D (Lita, Raye, Mina, and Amy) I'll give you 4 days to decide, on the 4th of December I'll start up the story again, and if I have to I'll pick who wins. Thanks to the people who reviewed. Now on to the fic!   
  


Chapter seven   
  


The other campers were just sitting around, not really doing any thing.. Duo, Tenchi, Trunks, and Gohan already had permission to stay in their cabin, they were playing video games and game boy. 

Lita and Sasami were making lunch. Amy was studying. Washu was typing on her laptop. Ayeka and Ryoko were fighting. Mina and Raye were talking. 

"Alright every one come and get it!" Lita called when the food was done. 

"I'm going to go get cabin A, k?" Sasami said. 

"Sure," Lita said. 

Sasami left and went over to cabin A and knocked on the door. Tenchi opened the door. 

"Hi Tenchi!" Sasami said. 

"Hey Sasami, what're you up to?" Tenchi asked. 

"Lunch is ready," Sasami answered. 

"I'll go get the others," Tenchi said. 

He went in for a second and then came out fallowed by Gohan, Trunks, and Duo. Then they went to the mess hall.   
  


Mean while Hotaru arrived at the base. She and Rini went to the back of the base where Relena was waiting. 

"Alright, Trowa is eating, now would be the perfect time," Relena said. 

Rini nodded and Hotaru left. 

(Rini had told Hotaru the plan while they were going to the back of the base.) 

Rini and Relena got ready to burst in the moment Hotaru got Trowa busy. 

"Who's there?" Trowa asked as the door opened. 

"Me," Hotaru replied. 

She had only opened the door a crack. Trowa walked up to the door and Relena ran in and grabbed the flag.   
  


Heero peeked through the door and saw that the girl had gotten out lots of food and had started eating. 

"Now," he whispered. 

Quatre nodded and they left. They went to the front and Quatre went to the boat and pushed it into the water. Wufei went to the door and opened it. Serena looked up, saw him and started throwing food at him. 

"Hey! Stop that woman!" Wufei yelled as Serena continued to throw food at him. 

"Just for calling me woman, I won't stop," Serena said. 

Just then she noticed that the other door was opening. So she started to throw food at the other door and when Heero opened the door up all the way he got a face full of food. 

"Ha, take this! And that!" Serena yelled as she pelted Wufei and Heero with food. 

"What's going on?" Asked Quatre as he came in the room. 

He got pelted with food too. 

_"Boy I sure am happy I told Lita and Sasami to pack me a lot of food, or the boys would have gotten the flag already,"_ Serena said to her self.   
  


Relena ran as far as she could and then gave the flag to Rini, who in turn ran over to Hotaru and handed it to her as Hotaru got in the boat. Then Rini ran over to Trowa and tried to keep him away until Hotaru made it to the middle of the lake, or at least so that Trowa would have a tough time swimming over to her. Rini grabbed Trowa's leg and held on. Trowa struggled to get her off. He started to move his leg like he was kicking, but Rini held on.   
  


_"Uh oh,"_ Serena thought. 

She was running out of food. Then she had an idea and started to throw other things that she brought with her, including the flour balls that Rini and Hotaru made to throw at the other team if they won. (The flour balls are tissues with flour in them tied up with a bit of string.) 

"Oof," Heero said as he got hit in the face with one of the flour balls. 

The flying food made it to hard to get the flag, they were huddled in the doorways, Serena pelted them with food and stuff if they tried to get in. They now had flour covered food stuck on them. 

"How are we going to get the flag now?" Quatre asked Heero. 

Heero grunted and Quatre sighed.   
  


Mean while Trowa had finally gotten Rini off his, but lost his gun in the process. He started looking around for it. He looked for a while and finally found it. He stood up and pointed it at Rini. 

"Are you going to shoot me?" Rini asked. 

"If I have to," Trowa replied. 

"Yeah right, I bet you don't even have any bullets in the gun," Rini said. 

Trowa pointed the gun at a tree and pulled the trigger. The gun went click and that was all. Trowa looked kind of surprised. 

"I was sure I put bullets in," he muttered, looking at the gun. 

Rini laughed. Trowa dropped the gun, since it didn't have any bullets in it, it was useless, and dived in the water, trying to reach Hotaru. 

Hotaru was almost to the mess hall were every one was she only had a little bit more to go. 

"I am going to make it!" She cried out. 

She rowed faster and made it to the mess hall. She ran into the mess hall and collapsed on the floor. People quickly surrounded her, but Setsuna waved some of them away so that only the Senshi, (minus Serena, and Rini)a few of the councilors, and Sasami were left. Hotaru held up the flag triumphantly. 

"Good job, I'll go tell the others that you won," Setsuna said as she helped Hotaru over to a table. 

Lita handed a drink to Hotaru. Setsuna left the mess hall and went over to the wet Trowa. 

"You might want to get changed and dry off. Oh, cabin C won," Setsuna said. 

Trowa nodded and went to his cabin. Setsuna went around the lake a bit and came up to Rini and Relena who were walking to the mess hall. 

"Did we win?" Rini asked when she saw Setsuna. 

"Yes, Small Lady, you did," Setsuna replied. 

"Yahoo!" Rini said as she started to dance. "I knew Hotaru could do it!" 

Setsuna laughed and started off to cabin Cs' base. 

"Serena!" She called when she got to the base. 

She knew what would happen if she walked in with out announcing herself, after all she was the guardian of space an time. 

"Setsuna, did we win?" Serena asked as she rushed out. 

"Yes, you did," Setsuna looked at Wufei, Quatre and Heero, and said, "you might want to clean up before eating." 

The boys nodded and they all made their way over to the mess hall.   
  


The rest of the day was pretty boring except for dinner. Lita and Sasami had called every one to dinner and every one was seated. Cabin A and B sat alone. Lita, Raye, Mina, Amy, Serena, and Relena sat together. Sasami, Hotaru, Rini, Ayeka, Ryoko, and Washu sat together. Lita and Sasami had made spaghetti and meat balls, Serena requested them and every one agreed. 

Every thing was peaceful until Ryoko flung some spaghetti sauce at Ayeka and started a fight. Then Duo took Tenchi's knife and started covering the fight. 

"QUIET!" Vegeta yelled as he blasted a hole in the roof to get their attention. 

"DAD! You're not supposed to bast any holes in the house any more, remember?!" Trunks yelled. 

Vegeta smirked. 

"But I'm not in that Woman's house any more, or in Kakorot's mates house either," Vegeta replied. 

"You will fix the roof now Vegeta, you're lucky that none of the debre hit any of the kids," Setsuna said in a calm voice. 

"Oh alright," Vegeta said as he left to go get the supplies that he needed, muttering about having to fix the roof. 

"Now back to dinner, everyone," Setsuna said. 

Duo was a bit disappointed that the fight was over and handed Tenchi back his knife, accidentally poking him with the point of the knife. 

"OW!" Tenchi yelled. 

"Oops, sorry," Duo said. 

"Tenchi!" Ayeka and Ryoko yelled at the same time as they raced over to him. 

"Ow. I'm fine," Tenchi replied. 

The girls stayed with him for a while to make sure he really was fine, then went back to their dinner. 

When dinner was over they went back to their cabins and stayed there 'till it was time for bed. 

In the morning Setsuna woke them up and Lita and Sasami went to make breakfast. Cabin A went to the mess hall as soon as they got dressed, Vegeta made them, luckily they went to bed when they were told. Cabin B got up and dressed around the same time. Cabin C was still sleeping, they had stayed up pretty late celebrating. In cabin D, Amy, Lita and Raye were awake, Mina was still sleeping, Raye was meditating, and Amy was with Lita. Cabin E every one was awake except for Ryoko, Washu was typing on her computer, Ayeka was reading, and Sasami was with Lita. 

At 9:25 every one who was asleep woke up and got dressed, and everyone who was awake went to the mess hall. They had toast and cereal for breakfast. Cabin A and B sat alone. Serena, Relena, Lita, Raye, Mina, and Amy sat together. Sasami, Rini, Ayeka, Hotaru, Ryoko, and Washu sat together. 

Every thing was fine until Serena got the last piece of toast. 

"Serena, you're going to get fat if you keep eating like that!" Raye yelled. 

"But I'm hungry!" Serena whined. 

"I can't believe that a meatball head like you won yesterdays contest!" 

"And I'll win this one too!" 

"Yeah right!" Raye's face was turning red. 

"Ha! You're just jealous!" 

"I am not!" 

"Guys, stop!" Amy had to yell to be heard. 

"Yeah, you shouldn't be fighting," Relena said. 

"But," Serena and Raye started to say, but Mina cut them off. 

"If you want to fight, why not have who every wins the contest win the whole thing?" Mina suggested. 

"Fine," Serena and Raye said together. 

"Well, at least that stopped it," Lita muttered to Mina. 

Mina nodded. 

When breakfast every one went outside. 

"Today, as you probably figured out, cabin C is competing against cabin D, would cabin C and D got to Haruka, get their supplies and head out to the bases. The rest you can think about what you want to do today," Setsuna said. 

Cabins C and D went to Haruka, got their supplies and went to the bases. 

Rini was chosen to be captain again for cabin C and Amy was chosen for the captain for cabin D. Relena was chosen to be guard and was told not to give it to Heero or anyone, even if Heero told her he'd marry her. Lita was chosen to be guard for cabin D. Raye and Mina were to go across the lake in the boat, and Amy would go around the lake. Serena and Hotaru were to go across the lake in the boat, and Rini was going around the lake.   
  


Please review on who you want to win, until December 4th. Thanks! 


	8. Amy Gets The Flag By Herself!

NOTE: i don't own Gundam Wing, Tenchi, DBGT, or Sailor Moon. Sorry this is out late, had lots of school work. Thanks for all the reviews! Don't forget to tell me who else should win. This story is almost over, i'm amazed, it's so long. 23 pages in the whole thing. Enough blabbering. Enjoy!   
  
  
  


Chapter eight   
  


Serena and Hotaru were in the middle of the lake when they saw some thing. It was Raye and Mina in their boat. 

"Wow, you actually got this far, _Serena_," Raye said as they pulled up to Serena and Hotaru's boat. 

"I won the last time, _Raye_," Serena said. 

"_You_ didn't win, _Hotaru_ won, _you_ just stayed at the base," Raye replied. 

"_I_ kept the other side from winning," Serena said as she stuck out her tongue. 

"Meatball head!" Raye said as she stuck her tongue out. 

They started to move in closer, while yelling insults. 

"Stop! Stop! You're going to over turn the boat!" Mina yelled. 

Just then the boats turned over and every one was in the water. 

"Great, look what you did, meatball head, now we have to go get changed," Raye shouted when she surfaced. 

"It wouldn't of happened if you two weren't fighting," and enraged Mina said. 

"We'd better get out of the water and dry off," Hotaru said. 

Every one agreed and they started to the shore. 

"What happened?" Ayeka asked as they came out of the water. 

"Meatball head over turned the boats," Raye answered. 

"No it was you," Serena said. 

"It was both of you!" Mina shouted as she stomped over to her cabin. 

Raye fallowed Mina and Serena and Hotaru went to their cabin. 

A few minutes later Hotaru came out, the rest were all still drying off. 

"What happened? Did you get the flag already?" Rini asked as she came up. 

"Nope, Serena and Raye were fighting and turned the boats over," Hotaru replied. 

"Oh, well then you can come with me," Rini said. 

"Yeah," Hotaru said. 

They started off to the base. 

A half an our later Mina, Serena, and Raye came out of their cabins and went opposite ways. Serena went to cabin D's base, and Raye and Mina went to cabin C's base. 

Mean while Rini and Hotaru had made it to the base, they were crouched down in front of the door.   
  


Amy had made it to the base she was supposed to go to too. 

_"I wonder what keeping the others, hmm, I can't do this all by my self, I'll start on the plan to get the flag. Who knows, I might even find out a way to get the flag by my self,"_ Amy said to her self and she whipped her mini computer out and started typing. 

After a few minutes she had figured out how to get the flag by herself. She had scanned the building and found a side door that, by the stories, no one knew about. She also found a trap door. She sat thinking about which route she should take. The route in the side would make Relena notice her, but she wouldn't be noticed if she took the trap door. Amy decided to take the trap door, the only problem is that she didn't know where the entrance to the trap door was. She took her computer and started scanning the base. There she found it. It was in the hallway of the side route. 

_"Yes!"_ She thought. 

She went over to where the side door should be, but when she looked she couldn't find the door. 

"Where is it?" Amy asked her self out loud. 

She got out her computer again and scanned the wall. 

_"There's a wall of dirt over the door,"_ she said. _"I can take care of that."_

"Mercury Star Power!" She transformed into Sailor Mercury. 

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" She yelled. 

The attack hit the wall of dirt and froze the dirt. She jumped up and kicked it. The ice broke and revealed a door. Amy de-transformed and opened the door. She stepped in side, computer in hand. She went over to where her computer said the door was and knelt down. She felt around for the trap door, there wasn't much light. Her hand brushed something. She ran her hand along it. It was the trap door! She pulled it opened ad was greeted with a gust of cold air. Amy shivered and climbed down the ladder. When she finally got down she was greeted by another gust of cold, musty air. Amy started walking. She walked a bit and bumped into something. 

"What's this? Oh I wish I had more light," Amy said out loud. 

She felt the thing that she bumped into. It was a ladder. She started climbing.   
  


Rini and Hotaru were making plans. 

"I run in through the back, grab the flag, run out the front and hand it to you. Then you run while I handle Lita," Rini said. 

Hotaru nodded. 

"Let's get to work," Rini said. 

The two stood up and Rini went to the back. Rini went through the hallway and up to the door. She turned the knob and pushed. Nothing happened! Rini nudged the door with her shoulder, but it wouldn't budge. She rammed her shoulder into the door. 

"Who's ever out there, you won't be able to get through! We found the key and locked the door!" Lita called. 

Rini went back through the hallway and went to the front of the base. 

"What's wrong?" Hotaru asked. 

"They found the key to the door that leads to the hallway and locked that door. I believe that Amy found the key. I guess that we have to make up a new plan," Rini answered. 

"Yeah," Hotaru replied sadly. 

So they started to make a new plan.   
  


Amy climbed up the ladder until she bumped her head. She reached up and felt around. This was the other trapdoor! 

_"Now if my thoughts are correct, then the door opens when you push,"_ Amy thought to herself, not daring to speak out loud. 

She pushed up and the door opened a crack. All she could see was a dark red. She opened the door up more and found that there was a musty red rug over the trap door. Amy pushed her self up so that she was standing on the last rung of the ladder. She reached up for the flag and tried to grab it, but she missed. She took a deep breath and tried again.   
  


Rini had finally thought up another plan. 

"We both run in and try to get the flag, Lita won't hurt any of us, I think. It's not as good as the other plan, but it's the best I can think of in such short notice," Rini said. 

"Let's do it then," Hotaru replied. 

The ran in and made a grab for the flag. They both reached for it and Rini got it. She ran towards the door, but Lita closed it. 

"I suggest you put the flag back, I don't want to hurt you," Lita said. 

Rini sighed and walked back to the table that the flag was on. Lita was so busy watching Rini that she forgot about Hotaru. Hotaru was at the door leading to the back. She looked around the room and saw the key! It was on the table. Hotaru walked up to the table and got the key. She went back to the door and unlocked it. 

"Rini, over here," She whispered. 

Rini looked over, Hotaru waved the key and pointed to the door, wich was opened a crack. Rini nodded. She grabbed the flag again and bolted for the door. Hotaru flung the door open and they ran, Lita after them.   
  


Mina and Raye were almost to the base, since they had to walk. 

"Are you hungry?" Mina asked Raye. 

"Well I am, actually," Raye replied. 

"Then let's eat!" Mina cried. 

Raye shook her head and replied, "okay." 

Mina sat down and started taking food out of her backpack. Raye sat down and started to help Mina.   
  


Serena had long since stopped for lunch. She was almost to the enemy's base, just a little bit farther to go. Serena finished her lunch and started walking towards the base. She was looking at the lake, and Raye and Mina, when she accidentally walked into someone. They both toppled over. Serena was emedently up, apologizing. 

"That's okay, really," Quatre said. 

"What are you doing out here?" Serena asked. 

"I was taking a walk and stopped to look at the lake," Quatre answered. 

"Oh, I better be going. See ya!" Serena said as she flounced off. 

"Bye," Quatre waved. 

Then he started walking back to the mess hall.   
  


Amy reached again and this time she got the flag. She slowly pulled the flag off the table, so that Relena wouldn't see. Then she slowly started to climb down the ladder. [When the man fell down and broke Relena's head. But not really, he just blew her up! And then Sailor Moon started singing love songs. "Insane!," Duo yelled. "But I like insane," Washu said.(ha ha my sister started it and I just continued it. It has nothing to do with the story)] When the door was almost closed she reached out and pulled the rug back over the door, hoping that Relena wouldn't notice. She then walked to the other ladder and climbed up. She started walking calmly. She saw figures in the distance. It was Mina and Raye. 

"Hi guys," Amy said as they drew level with each other. 

"Hey Amy, where're you going?" Raye asked. 

"I got the flag, Relena didn't have a clue," Amy replied. 

"Wow," Mina said. 

"You guys have to go and pretend to try and get the flag. And then try to keep Relena to stay in the base," Amy said. 

Raye and Mina nodded and walked off. Amy started jogging. 

_"Have to get as much space between me and Relena, so that I'll be far from the base when she comes after me,"_ Amy thought.   
  


Rini and Hotaru ran out of the back and bumped into Serena, who had just reached the base. 

"Serena, take this and run!" Rini said as she gave Serena the flag. 

Serena nodded and ran. Just then Lita came out. 

"Give back the flag," Lita said. 

"Can't," Rini said. 

"Why not?" Lita demanded. 

"Don't have it," Rini replied. 

"Who has it?" Lita asked, beginning to get annoyed. 

"Serena," Rini said. 

Lita started running to the mess hall.   
  


Amy was almost to the mess hall. In the distance she could see Lita tackle Serena. Amy ran a bit more and reached the mess hall. She burst in and sat down. A few seconds later Serena came in. 

"Aw so close," Serena muttered. 

"Hey Sasami, would you like to spread the word that cabin D won?" Setsuna asked. 

"Yeah," Sasami said and left the mess hall. 

Outside she found Lita. 

"Your side won," She said. 

Lita nodded and went into the mess hall. Sasami saw a figure in the distance, it was Hotaru and Rini. Sasami ran up to Rini and Hotaru and told them who won. Then she headed towards cabin C's base. Half way there she met Relena, who was in a dead run. Relena slowed to a stop as soon as she saw Sasami. 

"Cabin D won," Sasami told Relena when she caught her breath. 

"Did she say how she got it?" Relena asked. 

"No, why?" Sasami replied. 

"She got it right from underneath my nose!" Relena exclaimed. 

Raye and Mina slowed to a stop. 

"Who won?" Mina asked. 

"You guys did," Sasami replied. 

"Woohoo!" Mina yelled. 

Then they all headed back to the mess hall. When they got there, Amy was sitting at a table eating lunch. She hadn't eaten yet. Everyone else was doing something. Duo, Trunks and Gohan had gotten permission to stay in their cabin, playing the video games that only cabins A, B, and C knew about. Setsuna knew about it, since she was the guardian of time, but didn't object. 

Tenchi was being fought over by Ayeka and Ryoko. Sasami went over to stop the fight. Trowa and Quatre were playing Chess, Wufei was meditating, Raye started to meditate too, Heero was cleaning his gun. Relena was mopeing with Serena. Hotaru and Rini played Old Maid. Washu was typing something on her computer. Mina was reading love stories. When Amy finished eating, she and Michiru went to get the boats.   
  


Around 5:00 Lita and Sasami made dinner. When dinner was made, every one sat down. Every thing was fine, until Ryoko started hanging onto Tenchi, then she and Ayeka started to fight. 

"Tenchi is mine," Ryoko said. 

"_Lord_ Tenchi is _mine_!" Ayeka yelled. 

"Would you shut up!" Vegeta yelled. 

They quieted down. Vegeta smirked. He was one of the only ones who could make them stop fighting. 

After dinner everyone went to their cabins, and later they went to sleep.   
  


At 8:30 Setsuna woke every one up. Lita and Sasami went to make breakfast. 

After breakfast, they went outside. 

"Today cabin D will compeate against cabin E, this is the last contest, what ever cabin wins will be the champion. Go to Haruka to get your stuff, and then to the bases," Setsuna annouced. 

They got their stuff and went to their bases. Amy was chosen to be captain again and Lita to be the guard. Washu was chosen, for cabin E, to be captain and Ryoko was the guard. 

Every one went out for the enemy's base.   
  


Which one should win, cabin D or E? Cabin D: Amy, Raye, Mina, and Lita. Cabin E: Ayeka, Ryoko, Sasami, and Washu. 


	9. A Treasure Chest?

Chapter Nine  
  
Mina and Raye were going across the lake in their boat. And Amy went around the lake. At the middle of the lake they were confronted by Ayeka and Washu in their boat.  
"We're going to win!" Ayeka said.  
Mina and Raye ignored her. They just kept rowing, until they were past Ayeka and Washu.  
"I bet I could soup this thing up!" They heard Washu say.  
They heard clinking and then they heard screams. Mina looked back to see Ayeka and Washu's boat zooming around. It was heading towards them!  
"Raye! Paddle harder!" Mina yelled.  
Raye looked behind them and they started to paddle faster.  
In no time at all they had reached the shore. Mina and Raye got out of the boat, panting. Ayeka and Washu's boat zoomed past them. They crashed into the woods surrounding the whole camp. Mina and Raye looked at each other. Raye shrugged and they started walking to the base.  
  
Amy was walking around the lake. She had seen the out of control boat and thought that Ayeka and Washu would be alright, a few scrapes maybe.  
After a while Amy decided to eat lunch. She ate her lunch and started to walk to the base again.  
When Amy got to the base she started to scan it. (It's a different base from the last time, they trade bases when the contest's over.) Like the other base, she found the side door and the trap door. The door was, like the other door, covered in a wall of dirt.  
"I'll take care of the dirt. Mercury Star Power!" Amy yelled.  
She transformed into Sailor Mercury.  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury yelled.  
The attack hit the dirt, and froze it. Sailor Mercury jumped up and kicked the ice. The ice cracked and fell down. And where the ice, or the wall of dirt, used to be there was a door. Sailor Mercury de-transformed and opened the door. Amy walked in, with her computer out, and started to walk over to where the first trap door was supposed to be. With the light that the open door made, Amy found the trap door. She opened the door and climbed down the ladder. When she made it to the ground, she pulled out a flashlight. Amy started walking while shining the flashlight around.  
"What's that?" Amy asked herself.  
She went over and knelt down, shining the flashlight on whatever it was.  
"It looks like a treasure chest. I'll get some of the councilors down here when the contest is over. After all, I will have no need in hiding the secret passages any more," Amy said.  
She got back up and started over to the ladder. This time she didn't bump into the second ladder, since she had the flashlight. Amy climbed up the second ladder and pushed open the trap door. All she saw was a dark blue. Then she remembered that they had a blue rug in this cabin.  
"Apparently the trap doors are under rugs, probably so that no one would find it. Except the smart kids, like me," Amy said to herself.  
She carefully pushed the door up so that she could see. She saw Ryoko standing there, staring at the flag.  
"I'll never get it if she keeps looking at it," Amy thought.  
Just then Mina and Raye ran in. Ryoko ran at them, giving Amy a chance to get the flag!  
Amy reached up.  
  
Washu and Ayeka came out of the bushes that the boat landed in. Ayeka was yelling at Washu.  
"Why did you have to fool with the boat?!" Ayeka yelled.  
"I was only trying to make the boat go faster, and make it so that we didn't have to row. I had no idea that it would get out of control like that," Washu said.  
"Well it sure went fast, so fast the we practically were flying!" Ayeka yelled.  
Washu just shrugged and started walking. Ayeka fallowed, still yelling. When they got to the base Sasami was already there.  
"What took you so long? You should of gotten here sooner than me," Sasami said.  
"We had a little trouble," Washu replied.  
"More like an out of control boat," Ayeka muttered.  
Sasami looked at Ayeka, who shrugged.  
"Let's get down to business, people. My computer detected a side door. I'll go in the side door and you two will go in the front door," Washu said.  
She had her computer out while they were talking.  
Ayeka and Sasami nodded. Washu went around to the side door and opened it. A cold gust of air greeted her.  
"Brrr," Washu stepped into the sunlight.  
After she warmed up, which wasn't to long, she went into the passage way and started walking towards the crack of light and the sounds of a struggle. When she got the door, she tried to open the door a crack, but it was stuck.  
"What's with this door?" Washu asked herself. "I know! I'll use one of my inventions! I just happen to have a very useful one here."  
Washu pulled out a weird looking key.  
"This ll do it!" Washu said as she fit the weird key into the keyhole.  
She turned it and the door popped open. Washu peeked in.  
"Great, they're keeping her busy," Washu snuck in, only to be cut off by Lita.  
"None of you ll get this flag," Lita said.  
"That is what you think," Ayeka said.  
Ayeka grabbed the flag and headed towards the front door. Lita ran if front of Ayeka.  
"Can't get pass me," Lita said.  
"Where is it?" Washu asked herself.  
She was routing around in her bag, looking for something.  
"Aha!" Washu exclaimed.  
She pulled what looked to be a boxing glove. She attached something to the boxing glove and it started to spin. Washu pointed it to Lita and pushed a button that sent the boxing glove towards Lita.  
"Oof," Lita said as the boxing glove hit her.  
She slid forward, blocking the door.  
"Oh great, we'll never get the flag out," Ayeka said.  
"There's the side door. The glove will keep her busy for a while," Washu said.  
The all headed towards the side door.  
  
Amy reached up and grabbed the flag.  
"I got it!" Amy thought as she slowly started to climb down the ladder.  
When the trap door was almost closed, she reached up and slid the rug back over the door. Then she closed the trap door entirely. She crossed over the small space that was under the base, and climbed up the first ladder. She was almost out the side door when her communicator went off.  
"Yes?" Amy answered her communicator.  
"Cabin E has our flag, and are heading toward mess hall," Lita said, breathing heavily.  
"Okay, I got their flag and I'm on the way to the mess hall," Amy replied.  
"Hurry," Lita said and ended the transmission.  
Amy started to run, Raye and Mina couldn't keep Ryoko busy for long. As she ran she heard her communicator go off again.  
"Yeah?" Amy answered her communicator.  
"Ryoko got us out. She noticed the flag was gone, and is heading you way," Raye said and ended the transmission.  
Amy started to slow down. She was thinking, she had to get to the mess hall, fast.  
"Mercury Star Power!" Amy transformed into Sailor Mercury.  
She started to run at full speed. With in a few seconds later she had reached the mess hall. She stopped and de-transformed, then she went into the mess hall.  
"You got the flag, yea!" Rini and Hotaru cheered.  
"Way to go! I knew you could do it!" Serena said.  
Amy smiled and went over to Setsuna.  
"I believe you already know this, but there is something in the secret place that I used to get the flag. It looked like a treasure chest, I was thinking that a few people could go and get it," Amy told Setsuna, who smiled.  
"Alright, how about you, Gohan and Trunks go and get it. And Small Lady can tell everyone who won. Is that alright with you guys?" Setsuna asked.  
"Fine with me," Trunks replied.  
Gohan just nodded.  
"Can Hotaru go with me?" Rini asked.  
"If she wants to go, Small Lady, then yes," Setsuna replied.  
They all left. Rini and Hotaru went towards cabin D's base. And the others went to cabin E's base, they were going to tell Ryoko, Raye, and Mina.  
They met a angry Ryoko halfway to the base. Amy hid behind Trunks.  
"Cabin D won," Gohan said, he braced himself.  
"Grr, when I find the person who got the flag away from me, I'll blast them into smitherines," Ryoko growled as she flew off to search for Amy.  
Gohan sighed with relief. They started walking again.  
"Uh, wouldn't it be faster if we flew?" Gohan asked.  
"Yeah, i'll carry Amy," Trunks replied.  
Amy got on Trunks's back and they flew towards the base. A little while later the met Mina and Raye. Amy got off and told them that they won. After they told Mina and Raye who won, they walked the rest of the way.  
When they got to the base Amy showed them the side door and went in. They found the Trap door and climbed down the ladder.  
"It's over here," Amy pointed to the treasure chest.  
"It doesn't look to heavy," Gohan said as he picked it up.  
They went back up the ladder. Amy went first and then Trunks, who took the treasure chast from Gohan. Then Gohan climbed up. They went out the side door again and Trunks blasted off with the chest. Amy got onto Gohan's back and the flew off after Trunks.  
When they got back to the mess hall they found everyone gather around. Trunks put the chest down.  
"Setsuna, do you know what the chest was for?" Amy asked.  
"Ah, yes I do. When this camp had just started, they used to have a treasure hunt. One time someone hid the chest and no one could find it, since no one knew about the secret passage. When they couldn't find it they gave up on the hunt and started the flag game. Shall we open it?" Setsuna told them.  
"Who's gonna open it?" Sasami asked.  
"How bout Amy? She found it," Hotaru asked.  
"Yes, it should be Amy, go ahead," Setsuna agreed.  
Amy nodded and reached to open it.  
  



	10. The Joke

NOTE: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, DBGT, and Tenchi. Thanks for all the reviews, please review this time, I thought that this chapter was really funny, but that's me.   
  


Chapter Ten   
  


Amy opened the chest and kneeled back so that the other people could see. 

"Wow, cool!" Serena exclaimed. 

In the chest there were a ton of old comic books. 

"Hmm, it looks like there's enough of them for all of you. Line up at one of the tables, I'll hand them out," Setsuna said. 

There was a rush to get to the nearest table. Goku helped Setsuna get the chest over to the table that every one was lined up at. Then Setsuna started to hand them out. 

When every one had a comic book they started to read them. Except Washu, who was working on an experiment, and Amy who was reading a text book instead.   
  


At 5:00 Sasami and Lita started to make dinner. They were making pizza for dinner and apple pie for dessert. 

"Ooh, yummy!" Serena squealed when they called every one over. 

Every one got some pizza and sat down. 

Amy, Mina, Lita, Raye, and Serena sat together. Duo, Trunks, Gohan, Tenchi, and Heero sat together. Hotaru, Rini, Sasami, Ayeka, and Ryoko sat together. Washu, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Relena sat together. 

"Heero, can I have you pizza?" Duo asked. 

"No," Heero replied. 

"Why not?" Duo whined. 

"It's mine, and if you don't stop bugging me I'll shoot you," Heero said. 

"You wouldn't really, would you Heero," Duo said, patting Heero on the head. 

"I would to, and you know it," Heero said as he reached for his gun. 

"Pooh, oh well," Duo muttered.   
  


After dinner they went to their cabins. Cabin A was just sitting around, not really doing anything. Cabin B was playing video games. Cabin C was playing Uno. In cabin D Amy was telling them how she got the flag, and found the treasure chest. In cabin E Ryoko was telling them how Amy got the flag away from her. 

At 10:00 everyone went to sleep, everyone but Duo. 

"I'm going to get back at Heero for trying to kill me, I'm going to get back at them all!" Duo had started out whispering, but his voice started to rise until he was almost yelling. 

Duo walked towards cabin B, with his arms filled with toilet paper, a jar of honey, string, peanut butter, and a jar of bugs. In his hand he had a bucket. 

When he got to the cabin he quietly let himself in and got to work. He started to throw the toilet paper around. Next he smeared honey on Heero's bed sheet, and then he put the bugs on the honey. Duo quietly laughed. He started to smear peanut butter on Heero's hair, making it into spikes. After he did Heero's hair, he went back out side, with the bucket. He went over to the kitchen and filled the bucket with water, then he went back to cabin B. He set the bucket down, picked up the string and tied Heero's feet together. After he did that, he took the string and tied the bucket up so that it would fall on anyone who opened the door. Then he left and went back to bed.   
  


When Heero woke up in the morning the first thing he noticed was that his hair felt funny. He reached up and felt his hair. It felt dry and crusty. He sat up to get a mirror and saw the bed sheet. It was all sticky and had bugs all over it! He jumped up, tripped because his feet were tied, and fell into Wufei's bed. Wufei bolted up, hit his head on the top bunk and fell into the toilet paper that Duo had flung around. Heero untied his feet and went over to the door. He opened it and was met with a cold river of water coming down on him. (Duo had woken up early and had put lots of ice in the bucket.) 

"Yikes!" Heero exclaimed as he jumped back into the cabin. 

But he was to late, the water had already hit him and nothing was left in the bucket. Heero heard something coming from outside the cabin. Heero went outside and saw Duo. He was rolling on the ground, laughing. 

"Duo! I'm going to get you!" Heero yelled. 

He went inside to get his gun. Wufei came out with his sword and started after Duo. 

"Uh oh, I'm out of here," Duo said when he saw Wufei. 

Duo started running and Wufei ran after him. 

"Help me! Help me! He's insane! It was only a joke! I didn't even do it to him! Help me!" Duo yelled as he ran into cabin C. 

"Ah!" Relena yelled. 

"What?" Rini yelped. 

Hotaru just looked around, trying to find what all the screaming was about. Even Serena was up, though it was because Duo was hiding at the end of her bed. 

"Duo what are you doing?" Relena asked as she stood up and looked at Duo. (Remember, Serena had the top bunk. Duo climbed up.) 

"He's insane I tell you! INSANE!!!" Duo yelled. 

"I'm going to tell Setsuna," Rini said as she got out of bed. 

She ran over to where Setsuna and Noin and jumped on Setsuna's bed. 

"Setsuna? Duo's gone crazy, he's on Serena's bunk," Rini said when Setsuna woke up. 

"Duo?" Noin asked as she woke up. 

Setsuna got up and fallowed Rini into the front room. Noin fallowed. 

"Let me in!" Wufei yelled. 

"You go handle Wufei, I'll deal with Duo," Setsuna told Noin. 

Noin nodded and went outside to talk with Wufei. 

"Duo?" Setsuna said. 

"He's insane I tell you, insane! It was only a small joke! I didn't even do it to him!" Duo said. 

"What are you talking about, Duo? What trick? And who did you play it on?" Setsuna asked. 

"It was only a little joke, and I did it to Heero," Duo answered. 

"Duo," Setsuna sighed. 

"What? He deserved it! Threatening to kill me," Duo said. 

"Come, let's go see the damage. I have to wake everyone up anyway, though they're probably up already," Setsuna said. 

Setsuna went out with Duo hiding behind her. 

"There he is!" Wufei yelled. 

He came rushing over to Setsuna and Duo, his sword held high above his head. 

"Ah it's a killer Wufei! Ah!" Duo ran back into cabin C. 

"Wufei!" Setsuna exclaimed. 

"What?" Wufei said, acting innocent. 

"We'll talk about this later, go wait in the mess hall," Setsuna said. 

"Okay," Wufei said as he went to the mess hall. 

Setsuna went up to the microphone. 

"Good morning. It's time to wake up, if you haven't already. Lita and Sasami, would you make breakfast today? Thank you," Setsuna said. 

Lita and Sasami went to the kitchen to make breakfast and Setsuna and Duo went to the mess hall to have a talk.   
  
  
  



	11. It's Party Time!

Note: I don't own Gundam Wing, Tenchi, Sailor Moon, or DBGT. I'm kind of sad, no one reviewed! Hope you like this chapter, it's the last one. I might do a sequel later on, but know i'm gonna write something else. Review please!   
  


Chapter Eleven   
  


"Wufei, why are you attacking Duo?" Setsuna broke the silence that was there ever since they came in. 

"He made Heero trip and fall on me and woke me up," Wufei answered. 

"Duo what exactly did you do to Heero?" Setsuna asked. 

"Well, I only did a few things... I tied his feet, but that wasn't much. Um..." Duo sat trying to think. 

"You also flung toilet paper around," Wufei said. 

"Yeah, but," Duo started to say but he stopped when the door opened and he saw who it was. 

"Eep!" Duo said as he leapt under the table. 

"Where is the little joker?" Heero asked, his gun out. 

"What trick did he play?" Setsuna asked. 

"He put honey on my bed, with bugs in it, he put _peanut butter_ in my hair, he tied my feet, flung toilet paper around, and rigged a bucket so that it would pour water on who ever opened the door," Heero answered. 

Setsuna sighed. "Duo! What are we going to do with you?" She asked him. 

"I dunno," Duo replied. 

"You will help in the kitchen later today, and also clean up cabin B," Setsuna said. 

"Yes ma'am," Duo said as he fallowed Heero out of the room and over to cabin B. 

The entered the cabin just as Quatre and Trowa left. They had seen the mess and knew it had to be Duo's doing. Duo stared to work on cleaning up, with Heero watching him. 

"Do you have to stare at me?" Duo asked when he finished cleaning up the toilet paper. 

Heero didn't say anything, he just stared more. 

Duo cringed and set to work cleaning up the bucket and string.   
  


At 10:00 Duo was aloud to eat breakfast. (They had gotten up later because they're only doing things that they did the first day) 

Every one got their food and sat down. Duo decided not to do any funny tricks to Heero because he was in enough trouble. Instead he just told Trunks, Gohan, and Tenchi about the trick he played. 

"What did you do it for?" Tenchi asked Duo when he finished telling the story. 

"Well... I was kind of made at him and I realized that I hadn't played a trick on him for almost a week so I decided to do that trick. Besides, you always play tricks in camp. I was just keeping up the camp spirt," Duo explained. 

Tenchi sighed. "You always get in trouble when you do tricks in camp." 

"But the only thing I had to do was clean up the mess, that wasn't to hard," Duo said. 

"But you know that Heero's going to get you back, don't you?" Trunks asked. 

"Naw, he wouldn't do that," Duo said confidently. 

Just then Heero walked up with his bowl full of milk and cereal, and dumped it on Duo's head. Then he walked off. 

"Hey! Don't say it," Duo said, eyeing Trunks. 

Then Duo got up and left to take a shower.   
  


When Duo had finished showering, it was time to begin the activities. 

"Stupid Heero, now I didn't have breakfast," Duo muttered as he joined the group of kids. 

"Everyone who want's to swim, go to you cabin to get changed and then go find Michiru. Everyone who want's to train, get into your training outfits and go find Goku or Vegeta. Everyone who want's to cook go with Noin to the kitchen. Everyone who want's to work on the surprise, go to the mess hall. No one from cabin D can work on the surprise, if anyone from cabin D is working in the kitchen they can't peek. We will be having a picnic lunch today. Thank you," Setsuna announced. 

Gohan, Trunks, Tenchi, Heero, and Wufei went to train with Goku and Vegeta. Amy, Ayeka, Serena, Mina, and Relena went swimming with Michiru. Raye, Lita, Sasami and Hotaru went to the kitchen with Noin. Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Rini, Washu, and Ryoko went with the rest of the councilors to the mess hall to work on the surprise.   
  


"I'm sure you're wondering what the surprise is. We've decided to have a party and then have a campfire. Quatre, Trowa, and Ryoko, would you please move the tables and chairs? Small Lady and Washu, would you make a list of food and drinks that we should have for the party and campfire? Thanks," Setsuna said. 

"What about me?" Duo asked. 

"You get to hang the disco ball on the ceiling with the help of Haruka and then you'll help make the food," Setsuna answered. 

Duo's eyes lite up. "This is going to be fun," he said, grinning.   
  


When Duo finished hanging up the disco ball he went into the kitchen with the lists of food. 

"Setsuna want's you to make these, and I get to help!" Duo said as he handed the lists to Lita. 

"What for?" Lita asked, reading the list. 

"She said not to ask questions. Can I make the koolaid?" Duo asked. 

"Sure, I get you everything you need," Lita said as she started getting out the pitcher. 

When Duo has everything he needed, he started to make the koolaid. He first poured the water in the pitcher, next he put a cup of sugar in, then he put the mix in and stirred it. After he did that, he tasted the koolaid. 

_"It can get a lot more sweet than this, besides I like lots of sugar,"_ Duo thought. 

Duo took another cup of sugar and dumped it into the pitcher and stirred it. 

"The koolaid is ready!" He called. 

"Good. Now you can help Raye with the cookies," Lita said. 

Duo went over to Raye and started helping.   
  


At lunch time everyone went to the front of the mess hall and stood outside them, waiting to see what there were going to do. After a few seconds everyone in the kitchen came out carrying baskets of food and stuff. They laid out a blanket and started to take the food out. 

"So what's the surprise?" Mina asked casually. 

"Mph mph mph," Duo answered with his mouth full. 

"Could you please swallow before answering?" Raye asked. 

Duo swallowed an answered, "we're not 'apposed to say." 

"Oh," sighed Mina. 

"You'll find out tonight though," Duo said before taking another bite of his sandwich.   
  


The rest of lunch was uneventful, except for when Duo started flicking pieces of his sandwich at Heero and Heero took his gun out and started chasing Duo.   
  


After lunch, everyone went back to what they were doing. Except for the swimmers, they went to help in the kitchen. 

They had their dinner in their cabins, because of the surprise, they had cold-cuts for dinner. [you how you have meat, crackers and stuff. (They're having the surprise after dinner.)] 

After dinner, everyone crowded in front of the mess hall. A few seconds later they opened the doors and let everyone in. The mess hall was decorated with streamers, a disco ball and they were playing music. Everyone went over to the table to get a drink. Relena had 5 drinks and was talking with Serena and her friends. 

"Hey, have you seen Relena?" Serena asked her friends. 

Relena had disappeared! 

"Heeeeeeeerooooooo! I'm up here, so come and get me!" Relena called from the disco ball. (Don't ask me how she got up there) 

Everyone looked up. 

"Heero, catch me!" Relena said as she let go of the disco ball and fell. 

Luckily Trunks, who was underneath her, caught her. 

"You're not Heero," Relena said, pouting. 

She got down from Trunks's arms and stalked off to find Heero. Heero ducked under a table.   
  


An hour later, everyone went out side for the campfire. Haruka and Goku, who had went out before the kids, had gotten a nice fire started. Setsuna started handing out sticks, marshmallows, and hotdogs. Everyone started roasting marshmallows and hotdogs. 

Half an hour later, it started to rain. 

"Everyone back to the mess hall!" Setsuna called. 

Everyone rushed to the mess hall. Haruka and Goku stayed behind to put out the fire. 

A little while later the came inside. Setsuna started handing out umbrellas, one for every two people. 

Duo and Tenchi shared an umbrella. Trunks and Gohan shared one. Vegeta and Goku shared one. Heero and Wufei shared one. Quatre and Trowa shared one. Setsuna and Noin shared one. Serena and Relena shared one. Rini and Hotaru shared one. Haruka and Michiru shared one. Raye and Mina shared one. Amy and Lita shared one. Kiyone and Mihoshi shared one. Ayeka and Ryoko shared an umbrella. Sasami and Washu shared an umbrella. 

As soon as everyone got to their cabins and dried off, they went to bed.   
  


At 9:00 the next morning the councilors got up. (It was still raining) They cleaned up the mess hall and mad breakfast. An hour later people started to wake up and get their breakfast. At 10:30 all the lazy people woke up. 

At 11:00 everyone went to their cabins and packed. 12:00 they had lunch. 1:00 everyone carried their stuff over to the bus and Setsuna went over, locking the doors to the cabins and mess hall. Then everyone got on the bus and Haruka started driving. 

Half an hour later the bus stopped and Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks got off. The bus started again. A little while later the bus stopped and Tenchi, Sasami, Ayeka, Ryoko, Washu, Kiyone, and Mihoshi got off. The bus went for a little while later and stopped, this time Duo, Heero, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Relena and Noin got off. The bus started again and a little bit later it stopped and all the Senshi, except Haruka who had to return the bus, got off. 

"I wonder if we'll see them again," Rini said. 

"Oh, I'm sure you will, Small Lady," Setsuna replied. 

All the Senshi went home.   
  
  
  


The End   
  


thanks fo all who read the story and reviewed! 


End file.
